Jason Payne
Jason Allen Payne (born June 8, 1972 in Louisville, Kentucky) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name of Jason Payne. Jason Payne (sometimes referred to as simply 'Payne', 'The Dog of War', or his 'Too Hot For...' title) currently wrestles for New ERA of Wrestling. Early Life, before wrestling Jason Payne was born in Louisville Kentucky to a middle-class family. His introduction to professional wrestling came in the form of his grandfather. As a child, Payne was taken to visit his grandparents often, usually on Saturday, which was the day the local television markets had their wrestling programs. Payne's grandfather was passionate about pro wrestling, and the young Payne one day wandered into the living rom to find out just what exactly his grandfather was shouting at. Payne's grandfather was so passionate about wrestling, he would often yell and curse at the T.V. whenever the bad guys would break the rules. Payne was immediately fascinated with pro wrestling, and began watching the shows every week whether he was at his grandparent's house or not. As Payne grew up, his love for wrestling never diminished. He held an encyclopedic knowledge of wrestling history, knew the holds and moves, and whenever he was left home by himself, he would often practice moves such as dropkicks and slams with a stuffed dummy he made himself. During his sophomore year of high school, Jason caught wind of a local wrestling show coming near his small hometown. He immediately bought tickets and went to the show. Thinking that this would be a good way to raise money for his school, Jason introduced himself to the head booker, David Schultz. Schultz gave Jason his business card and told him that if he could set things up with the school, to give him a call and they would work something out. Breaking Into Wrestling Well, the show never got booked, and that business card stayed on Jason’s bedroom mirror for the next three years until Jason graduated high school. After scraping through high school, the last thing on Jason’s mind was college. One morning he saw the card on his mirror and decided to give Dave a call. Surprisingly, Schultz remembered the young kid he had met three years ago, but was surprised when the young man told him he wanted to become a wrestler. Dave invited the young man to come down to his school and show him the ropes. Jason took to wrestling so well that Dave invited him to come back. Over the course of the next few months Jason soaked up everything that he could at the Basham-Schultz Wrestling Academy. Around the same time, another young man with big aspirations of wrestling began his training at the wrestling school. A skinny kid by the name of Chris McMillan walked through the door of the Academy one day. Payne and McMillan hit it off right from the start. It became a common sight for the both of them to stay after the normal training sessions in order to work on moves together. McMillan and Payne’s extra work paid off, as Dave began booking the two on some of his house shows. Putting the pair under masks and billing them as ‘The Assassins’, they began their careers putting over the more established of Schultz talent. But although the pair had a great deal more losses than wins, it was evident that their chemistry was something not commonly seen. Chris and Jason would travel together to the shows, going over spots, coming up with ideas to try in matches. The Dogs of War Eventually, Schultz decided to unveil them as a new tag team, this time without masks. Jason began to use the name Jason Payne while McMillan billed himself as ‘Mr. Dread’. Together the two were called, ‘The Dogs of War’. The story behind the team was that they were a pair of dishonorably discharged Marines. Apparently they were both so out of control that the Marines found them unfit for military service. Still performing as heels, they gained a notoriety for violent matches, as well as technical prowess. Winning most of their matches through underhanded tactics, The Dogs of War became Tag-Team Champions for a short while. Into The Military As time wore on, neither Payne nor McMillan seemed destined to progress from the regional territory where they had made a name for themselves. Payne, now with a young wife who was pregnant, decided to leave behind his wrestling lifestyle and joined the United States Navy. However Payne's Navy career was short lived as an incident happened which involved him striking an officer. After spending 45 days in the brig, he was found guilty under the Uniformed Code of Military Justice and summarily discharged under dishonorable conditions. The exact details of the incident are unknown as the records of the hearings have been sealed by a military tribunal, and Payne himself is relunctant to talk about his days in the military. Back To Wrestling Payne's wife soon left him. Out of a job and in need of money, Payne began bouncing in bars and wrestling part-time throughout the East Coast. By this time, Basham-Schultz wrestling promotion had gone out of business. Wondering up the coast, Jason was surprised to see Chris McMillan on T.V. wrestling for a promotion entitled New Frontier Wrestling. Jason hadn't spoken to Chris since he left the wrestling business almost three years prior. Contacting Chris, he explained what had happened and asked Chris to put in a good word for him with N.F.W. It took a few days but N.F.W. brought Payne on board for a try out period. Officials liked what they saw, seeing promise in the young Payne and brought him on full-time. New Frontier Wrestling Feud with 'Mr. Dread' Though no one except upper management in N.F.W. had ever heard of 'The Dogs of War', Jason Payne pitched the idea of a feud with McMillan. McMillan at this time had elevated himself to mid-card status and was in line for the N.F.W. Television Title. Payne would attack McMillan out of jealousy for having 'abandoned' him years ago. McMillan agreed and N.F.W. officials liked what they heard and put the program into motion. This feud became one of the most hotly contested an personal feuds in N.F.W. history and would go on to last several years. It also was one of the most controversial. Segments saw Payne stalking McMillan's wife and children, and even breaking into their home. Payne and McMillan interfered in each other's matches in an almost psychotic game of one-upmanship. Their rivalry waged across the northeast before culminating in a Dog Collar match at the NFW PPV "Futureshock". After a long and brutal match which saw both performers get busted open, Jason Payne scored the win with outside interference from DC Stratton. McMillan and Payne continued to feud off and on throughout the following months. The 'New' N.F.W and Payne/McMillan II During this time, NFW underwent a complete overhaul and announced it plans to hold a tournament for the grandest prize, the Ultratitle. Payne and McMillan put aside tagging and put their names in the tournament. Payne started out very slowly in the tournament, losing four straight matches. Some were beginning to question Payne'a ability, or perhaps his schedule, since he was working with ACF/NAWA and GLCW during this period. McMillan on the other hand was very successful early on in the tournmanet before succumbing to injury. However prior to that, fate intervened and the Dogs of War found themselves once again booked in a rematch from Futureshock. A Dog Collar Match. It was make or break time for Payne as he was dead last in the points race and needed a win if he wanted to have any hope of making an impact in the tournament. Like the previous encounter, this one was a brutal, bloody slugfest. There was no outside interference like last time as these two men tore into one another with a fury seldom seen in the sport. During the match, Payne went to the top rope to finish McMillan off. However McMillan pulled Payne off the top rope and Payne's neck snapped as the chain came taunt against his neck. Motionless on the floor, McMillian rolled Payne back in the ring for the easy win. Payne suddenly came to life, though it was clear something was terribly wrong with him. Fighting back from the brink of paralysis, Payne was able to edge out McMillan in one of the gutsiest shows of athleticsm ever seen in NFW. Payne's neck was severely injured during that match, and as such, he missed the remainder of the Ultratitle tournament. He returned to N.F.W. during the playoffs for the Ultratitle. Payne returned and promised to 'clean up' N.F.W. of everything he saw as being wrong. This lead to him starting a small rivalry with Steel Viper. Inexplicably, he also set his sights on Cameron Cruise, costing him his shot at the Ultratitle. These appearances by Payne though were very brief, and as the tournament concluded, Payne's presence was not felt. N.F.W. Season II Shortly after the completion of N.F.W.'s first Ultratitle tournament, they immediately launched plans for another one, dubbed 'Season II'. Between his last appearances during the first Ultratitle's playoffs, and Season II, Jason Payne signed on with another wrestling promotion, New ERA of Wrestling. As Season II began, Payne found himself not only vying for the Ultratitle, but also was engaged in an intense struggle for N.E.W.'s Television Title with MWG.(see below). Payne's opening match was a close loss to Maggot, and Payne feared that his second season was going to end up as his first one. Enlisting the help of his mentor, Dave 'The Bear' Schultz, Payne found the will to compete once again and ran off a three match win streak. However that streak came to an end at the hands of Lyndsay Troy in one of the best matches of the Season. Feeling as if he could accomplish his goals, he dismissed Schultz from his corner and continued the rest of the season solo. However, after rewatching his match with Troy on television, Payne began to shift his attitude, becoming more outspoken to everyone and everything regardless of authority. This would build to a boiling point that would see Jason Payne make his mark in the wrestling world. Too Hot For N.F.W. As the regular season was drawing to a close, Payne began to become an outspoken critic of the Eastern Conference. His main point of agitation seemed to be the constant push of controversial and shocking gimmicks, such as the bi-sexual Beau Micheals, and the self made porn entrepreneur, Yori Yakamo Jr. Most of Payne's complaints fell on deaf ears as most within N.F.W. were not satisfied with Payne's work ethic in the first place. Payne would show up to wrestle in matches and collect his salary, but outside of that he did very little promotion activity with the company and showed no interest whatsoever in its operations. Many speculate that this was due to his schedule promoting his feud with MWG over in N.E.W., but Payne has never confirmed that. Week 9 of Season II saw Payne booked in a triple threat match with Yori Yakamo Jr, and Jonathan Marx. Stunning both N.F.W. offices and much of the pro wrestling world, Payne cut scathing promos aimed directly at N.F.W., most notably Craig Miles and Quentin Sullivan who Payne placed most of the blame for the decline of N.F.W. In reality, Sullivan and Miles have very little to do with the Eastern Conference, however that did not stop Jason from 'telling all' about how they had ruined wrestling. Payne even had a parody of the Paris Hilton sex tape filmed in Quentin Sullivan's home without his knowledge. Reaction to Jason's promo material was mixed, but it grabbed the attention of many inside, and outside of N.F.W. by its sheer bluntness. Management at N.F.W. reacted by removing Payne's entrance music and pyro for the Week 9 show. The commentary teams were instructed to bury Payne as much as possible by pointing out his assumed subpar wrestling ability, his lackadaisical work ethic, and the fact that he had yet to hold a single championship during his entire tenure with N.F.W. During the triple threat match, Payne worked a deliberately stiff match, giving Yori a black eye after bashing his elbow into the side of his face. Payne also refused to cooperate with Marx, sandbagging him when Marx tried to perform a supplex. Marx retaliated by choking Payne out with a shoot style sleeper. This brought down the ire of Micheal Manson, who revealed himself to be the head booker of the Eastern Conference. Manson made a match with Payne and himself with the stipulation of being a submission match. What on paper looked to be an almost certain defeat, turned into a mockery of a match as Jason Payne was forced to come out wearing a clown outfit, and Manson brought a goat to the ring for Payne to milk. Manson asked Payne to proclaim his greatness and dominance in order to get his paycheck. At first it seemed that Jason was going to give in, but Payne threw the microphone in Manson's face, kicked the goat over, and then broke the milking chair over Manson's back. Telling Manson to 'stick it', he left the ring. Security immediately subdued him with nightsticks. Manson looked over at the ring announcer and announced that Payne had quit, even though he obviously had not. Security led Payne off, however that would not be the last we would see of Payne. Later that night, as Yori celebrated his victory over Unknown Soldier with Jonathan Marx, (who assisted Yori in that victory), Payne ran out to the ring and leveled Marx with a chair, and assaulted Yori viciously before being pulled off and maced by security. A matched was booked for the following week at the Eastern Conference Wild Card show. Payne had once again cut scathing promos against Yori, directly attacking his porn industry status, and his penchant for taking illegal drugs. Prior to the start of their match, someone came out in a dark robe, and was announced as Payne, addressing both Yori and the crowd, subjecting them to one of the most hate filled diatribes in N.F.W. history. However it was revealed that is was a setup, as the person in the ring proved to be Marc Robinson in his NOT-Craig Miles persona. Payne attacked Yori from behind with a steel chair, busting him open. Payne proceeded to beat and batter Yori all the way to the ring. Payne absolutely dominated Yori throughout the match. Payne showed absolutely no mercy, stopming on Yori, trying to break his neck, and inflciting large amounts of pain. In the middle of the match, Yori's new sex robot, YOROBOT, made its way to ringside to attack Payne. The YOROBOT however failed miserably as Payne ripped one of its arms off, then moments later, decapitated it. Payne endured more interference from Ypri's minions as he was blinded by white powder. This allowed Yori to temporarily regain an advantage. This was short-lived as Payne retook control. Payne's dominance over Yori continued until the lights went out in the arena. When they came back up, Powermaster was in the ring naked. He stalked towards Payne, asking if he was going to defend the Light of Yoriology. Payne, in disgust, threw his arms in the air and left the ring area, heading towards the back. Powermaster then began choking Yori. An announcement was made saying that Payne had been disqualified 'for allowing his opponent to be attacked of his own volition', which apparentally is a violation of the N.F.W. Code of Conduct. Payne has maintained that this was all a setup by Micheal Manson to keep him out of the play off picture, but naturally, there is no proof to that argument. Later that evening, Payne attempted to attack Powermaster for costing him that match, when he was ambushed by Craig Miles. Miles took a baseball bat to Payne skull. During the main event of Micheal Manson and Felix Red, Payne came out with a steel baseball and proceeded to assault Manson, Yori, and Jonathan Marx. Payne also assaulted a cameraman that tried to intervene, as well as a commentator. The next week, Payne was in a second chance match for a chance to advance in the playoffs against Dan Ryan, Cameron Cruise, Kin Hiroshi, and Beau Micheals. Payne made a good showing of the match, working over Beau Micheals and Cameron Cruise. However his temper would get the better of him as he manhandled a referee after Dan Ryan tagged himself into the match. Security came out to restrain Payne, but he began assaulting them, taking them out one by one before Ryan helped secuity to subdue Payne. Heading West The next week, Payne shocked NFW by showing up on the Western Conference's Championship show. Payne stood in the ring with a microphone, berating the Eastern Conference, and bad mouthing Craig Miles. This brings Miles to the tron, still being attended to by medics from an earlier assault. Miles blasts Payne for his lack of talent, and inability to get things done. Payne shoots back with how he's been screwed week in and week out by refs, management, and just about everyone. Calling his bluff, Miles makes a match for Payne against Mittens T. Cat, where if Payne wins, he gets a shot at the world title. The match was changed to a triple threat match at Wrestlebowl, the finale of Season II. Payne nearly won the championship early in the match but Hiroshi kicked out of a vicious clothesline. Payne overpowered both men easily throughout the match tossing them around like rag dolls. Payne focused most of his offense on Hiroshi since he had just won the title the night before. However while attempting to spear Kin in the corner, he moved, causing Payne to collide with the ring post and injuring his shoulder. Mittens and Hiroshi took this chance to take it to Payne, as well as each other. Payne quickly recovered though and went on an almost psychotic tear, taking out both Mittens and Hiroshi, including one spot where Hiroshi had Mittens for a Superplex, only for Payne to come up under Hiroshi at the right moment, and delivering an electric chair drop on Hiroshi, as Hiroshi superplexed Mittens. Payne almost won the match, but Mittens hit him over the head with a guitar. With interference from Chuck Woolery, Don King, and Felix Red, Hiroshi was able to pin Mittens for the win. It should be noted that Kin Hiroshi has never been able to pin Jason Payne's shoulders to the mat. Dog of War Redux After his NFW Championship match, Payne was not seen in NFW for close to a year. Without any announcement whatsoever, Payne made a surprising return at Wrestlestock 2 as a mystery entrant in the Television Title Royale. While Payne made a dominant showing, and was only eliminated after being ganged up on by several wrestlers, Payne only performed a couple of extra dates before asking for, and receiving his release. New ERA of Wrestling During N.F.W's first Ultratitle season, Payne's injuries forced him out of action for over six months. Since Payne was not in contention for the N.F.W. Ultratitle, he was granted free agency and began accepting bookings from other promotions. Jason signed a three year deal with New ERA of Wrestling. Payne wasted no time getting back into the swing of things. Booked into the first ever BattleBRAWL, Payne took on the best that New ERA had to offer. This event was significant because the winner of the BattleBRAWL would be crowned the new N.E.W. Television Champion. In the end, it came down to Cameron Cruise, Madonna Wayne Grossard (known as MWG), and Jason Payne. Payne looked to have things won, but the crafty MWG eliminated both Cruise and Payne to win the BattleBRAWL, and the Television Title. Payne was immediately entered into a tournament to find a new #1 contender to MWG. Payne went into the finals to face Cameron Cruise. In a shocking turn of events, Cameron Cruise delivered a Reality Check to Payne, but then had Payne cover himself, giving up his title shot in the process. On a January 29, 2005 episode of RAUCOUS, the Television Title was held up after Payne and MWG pinned each other's shoulder to the mat, and there was no clear winner. Payne and MWG continued to fight over the vacated Television Title for months, finally leading into a match at the pay-per view, Internation Intrigue. As MWG was the previous title holder, he was allowed to choose a special stipulation for the match. MWG ordered the match to be a Blood Frenzy Dance Party Death Match. Both wrestlers tore each other up in this one. Late in the match, Payne looked to have the match won. However MWG poured some suspicious chemicals onto a chair, and then put Payne's face in the chair with a DDT in order to secure the victory. After this match, Payne developed mental issues, seeming to be obsessed with MWG, and going so far as trying to emulate him in forms of dress, and behavior. Payne interfered in a triple threat match for the Television Title involving Cameron Cruise, Mr. Entertainment, and MWG. His intereference led to MWG losing the Television Title to Mr. Entertainment. However Chris McMillan, Payne's old tag partner showed up on the scene knocking Payne out, and abducting him to an unknown location for 'rehabilitation'. After several weeks Payne came around and returned to his normal self, and set his sights once again on MWG and the television title. Payne was unsuccessful in his bid for the T.V. title, but found himself in contention for the P©X title against Chaos, and was set to face him at Banned in the US in August 2007. Though this match has already taken place, production issues have seen this broadcast delayed, and due to a non disclosure clause in the contract of the performers, they are unable to give away the results of the match. Banned In The U.S. New ERA of Wrestling received a letter from the government of the United States shortly before the pay per view was to be aired. The letter informed them that the Bush Administration had placed a governmental ban on the organization that forbid them to air the results of the show, or operate the organization in any way, shape or form. Fans were left wondering what happened to the promotion but could not reach New ERA officials who were told not to divulge any information on the delay. BANNED in the US literally caused the organization to become just that. New ERA's parent company, EC Enterprises, released a press statement on May 10, 2009 explaining that the pay per view would finally air three days later on May 13, 2009. The show began with New ERA President Marcus LaRoque explaining to the fans the delay, apologizing, and then informing them that the league intends to press forward now that the new administration has gone ahead and lifted the cease and desist order. After almost two years, it was revealed that Payne had in fact won the P©X title from Choas in a "The Sky is Falling" match where crewmen on top of a scaffold above the ring intermittently threw random foreign objects into the ring below to be used during their match. WFW:NE 2009 After Banned In The U.S. was finally released, NEW announced a merger with World's Finest Wrestling, calling the new company, World's Finest Wrestling: the New ERA. After some internal restructuring, live events were scheduled and television tapings started. On June 26, 2009 Jason Payne was scheduled to defend his New ERA PRODIGY Classic Xtreme Championship against Pestilence in New Orleans, LA. However, both competitors no showed the event and the match was cancelled. Payne addressed his absence in promotional material for his match against King Krusher at Almost Live which would take place on Ju;y 18th, 2009. Payne explained his absence as being due to the death of Michael Jackson, and that he was in Los Angeles for the memorial rather than at his scheduled title defense. Publicly, nothing was mentioned about this, but rumors persist that Payne received a lot of heat backstage for airing such a comment, and thus diminishing the value of the P©X title. Payne spent the rest of the time leading up to this match promoting himself as determined to keep the title and tried to impress upon everyone that the title did indeed mean something to him. Following Chaos!'s footsteps, Payne named stipulations for his match with Krusher. It would be a Michael Jackson Tribute match complete with midgets acting as children, lawyers, and Michael impersonators. The winner would retrieve a cup of Jesus Juice suspended above the ring and force feed their opponent. The actual match was physical between both men, despite the antics of the extras in the match. Payne seemingly had the match won before interference from Trevor Cane dressed as a Michael Jackson impersonator. Getting tied up in the ropes, Payne could only watch helplessly as Krusher obtained the Jesus Juice and gave it to him, losing the match and surrendering his P©X Championship. After the match, Payne was a victim of a vicous assault by Chaos! who lambasted Payne for no showing a title defense, and leaving a stain on what Chaos! described as 'his title'. Payne posted on his twitter he suffered a mild concussion from this attack. Afterwards, Payne travelled to his actual hometown of Louisville Kentucky to do promotional work for the November 30, 2010 episode of Almost Live! After losing the P©X championship, Payne soon found himself put in a four man tournament in order to become one half of the WFW:NE Tag Team Champions with Cameron Cruise, as Joey Melton decided to retire. Problem Child and Rocko Daymon squared off in one match, with Larry Tact meeting Payne in the other on the September 4, 2009 episode of Almost Live! Over the years, Payne and Tact had met in several matches in other promotions, but never had Payne been able to claim a victory over Tact. This night would prove different as Payne would get the win over Tact, and move on to face Problem Child for one half of the tag-team championship. Payne and Problem Child developed a very intense rivalry going into their match which was scheduled to take place at Unplugged. However, before those two would lock up for the tag gold, both Payne and Problem Child found themselves in an over-the-top-rope battle royal with a shot at the New ERA World Heavyweight Championship on the line on the November 30, 2009 edition of Almost Live! During the battle royal, Problem Child and Payne actually teamed up on a couple of occasions when they weren't trying to tear each other apart. Payne was one of the final four wrestlers left in the battle royal with Problem Child, Rocko Daymon, and HAL. After hitting the Payne Killer on HAL, Problem Child and Payne both eliminated Rocko Daymon, and began arguing over the $50000 bounty that had been put on Daymon's head prior to the start of the match. Payne, turning his back on Problem Child to work over HAL, fell victim to P.C.'s spinning tombstone, the A.D.D. and was eliminated. Irate, Payne grabbed Problem Child's arm and with assistance from HAL, yanked him over the top rope, giving HAL the victory, while Payne and Problem Child beat the hell out of each other on the floor. Payne's issues with Problem Child came to a head at Unplugged in Omaha, NE on December 31, 2009. To make thins even more interesting, not only was a spot as one half of the tag-team champions up for grabs, but the $50,000 for eliminating Rocko Daymon on the previous Almost Live! Unlike many of his matches throughout the years, starting with his match against Tact earlier in the year, Payne had begun to show more signs of developing more a methodical catch-as-catch-can style of wrestling then simply relying on an arsenal of power moves to get by. This showed most notably in his match with Problem Child where he demonstrated his ability to counter holds and apply several submission style moves that almost won him the match. Not to say the match wasn't physical as once the action found it's way to the outside, Payne took a camera to the face from Problem Child. Payne rebounded though and seemed to have Problem Child put away after using his cobra clutch suplex, Anesthesia, the first time Payne had performed the move on American television. However, the ref had been knocked out and was unable to count the fall. As Payne was attending to the ref, attemtping to get him to come around, a hooded figure jumped the rail and slipped a chain to Problem Child before disappearing under the ring. Problem Child nailed Payne in the face with the chain wrapped fist, and scored the pin. 2010 The New Year kicked off with Payne showing up unannounced at the January 10, 2010 edition of RAUCOUS. Cutting a promo on the events of Unplugged, Payne vowed to hunt down the man who cost him his tag-team championship. Payne did not have to wait long as he was attacked walking back up the ramp by the same hooded figure from Unplugged. With Payne incapacitated on the ramp, the man revealed himself to be none other than Chris 'The Wolf' McMillan, Payne's former tag-team partner. McMillan stapled a flyer for DESTRUCITY II on his chest. McMillan cut scathing promos talking about how Payne had abandoned him and refused to help him as McMillan's career was starting to fade, as Payne's seemingly took off in comparison. Payne countered by revealing McMillan's substance abuse problems, going so far as to talk about McMillan wrestling matches while intoxicated and high on drugs. The back and forth continued with the climax being Payne's destruction of the old Basham-Schultz Wrestling Academy where he and McMillan first broke into the wrestling business. This series of promos were very close to the promos that aired in NFW during Payne's debut there, only this time with McMillan playing the 'abandoned partner'. Destrucity II was part of the supershow in conjunction with Empire Pro Wrestling and aired on February 10, 2010 from Las Vegas. Much like their previous encounters in NFW, this one was a physical battle of wills, considerable given McMillan's being out of wrestling for a few years, and obviously not in peak shape. However McMillan gave Payne all he could handle, and Payne gave McMillan back even more. Battling in the ring and on the floor, after 15 minutes of hellish action, the ring could no longer contain the violence as both men battled up the entrance ramp. Ignoring the ref, both men ended up being counted out and separated backstage by security. Later on that night, during the New ERA Tag-Team Championship match between champions Cameron Cruise and Problem Child, versus, challengers Jack n' Hoff, Jason Payne burst through the curtain with a chair moments after Problem Child cost Cruise the titles. Payne appeared to be primed to attack Problem Child, as Chris McMillan ran to the ring with a chair of his own. McMillan and Payne looked as if they were about to begin round 2 of their fight from earlier, when McMillan swung the chair at Problem Child, who quickly ducked, leaving McMillan connecting with Cameron Cruise. Problem Child attempted to escape, but he was caught by Payne and was the victim of a vicious double team assault. Payne and McMillan quickly took to the microphone, explaining that their entire rivalry was a ruse, a plan by Jason Payne to insure that the tag-team championship would one day find itself around his waist, with a partner he could trust. McMillan and Payne put all tag-teams in New ERA on notice that none of them were safe. Later that night, Payne competed with team New ERA at Sin City Showdown in the War Games match against Team Empire Pro. Dogs of War Reunited Having put the teams in New ERA on notice, Payne and McMillan set their sights on the champs, Jack n' Hoff. On the April 10, 2010 edition of RAUCOUS, the Dogs of War partnered with Shawn Hart against Jack n' Hoff in a 3 on 2 handicap tag-team match. That match ended in disqualification after Adrian Willard hit Shawn Hart with a chair while the Dogs of War were beating up Jack at ringside. This would set up a Tornado Tag match at the next RAUCOUS, as it was The Dogs of War vs "the Prophecy" Adrian Willard & Peter File vs Jack n' Hoff vs Cameron Cruise & Shawn Jessica Hart, PhD. Other Promotions In the fall/winter of 2003, Payne and McMillan reunited in ACF and GLCW under the old Dogs of War banner. DoW managed to win the ACF Tag titles, but failed to grab the GLCW straps though they had several shots at the gold. Within months, GLCW was no more and ACF underwent a name change to NAWA. Payne was able to capture the NAWA Hardcore title, and was involved in several brutal battles over that title until that promotion went under in the winter of 2003. External links * Jason Payne Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers